Always where I need to be
by Paulinne-V
Summary: Naomi and Cook are best friends...They go to a party and the both discover love at first sight...Read to find out more! mostly Naomily but it contains other characters from both series!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note;**

**All right guys…I had write another story before, but the thing is, I live in Chile and an earthquake happened here so…I decided to give up on my last story and write a new one, hope you guys like it and leave reviews cos' if you do, I would update sooner, reviews make writers happy and happy writers update often.**

**Sorry for the mistakes, English isn't my first language, Spanish is…so…if someone wants to help me with this, send me a private message and we'll see, xxxx, enjoy!! **

**Chapter 1. **

Ok, so here's the thing, I'm Naomi Campbell, yeah like the fucking model (My mom don't watch TV nor read celebrity's gossip…anyways, I think she wasn't famous at that time so…whatever)

So…There's things happening to me at the moment, and I definitely, want to write them, so when I look back I can read them and realize if I did good, what would've change or just remember how I felt back then or I dunno, just understand how I felt back then…Well as I said before, my name is Naomi ,I'm a peroxide blond ,I'm tall, blue eyes, thin…normal girl…thing is I kinda like other girl , she's rather beautiful…red haired, brown eyes, not tall, not short, sweet as hell (I think, I'm not sure)…yeah, she just is… Ok…for a start, I used to date my now best friend aka Cook, James Cook, but we didn't work…2 weeks together and we realized we were much better as BF…the night we broke up we went out to celebrate (yeah, we were that happy…sue us) and we ended up in some rich neighborhood with tons of rich people inside, but whatever, we thought it looked decent, and for our surprise it actually was.

When we got in, we saw everyone having fun, laughing, dancing and we cheer immediately, we opened our bottles of vodka and bottle in hand, and fag on the other, we hit the dance floor, we were dancing when I felt a tight grip on my waist, I turned and saw this cute brown eyed boy staring at me.

"hey, want to dance" he asked smiling and I couldn't help but smile when I noticed his red puffy eyes, he was high as a kite.

"All right, let's dance" I said and we started moving along with the music, he lighten up a cig and offered me one, I took it and lighted it, he leaned in and asked.

"The guy you were dancing with, is your friend?" I smiled and answered

"Yeah, why?" He leaned again and said

"Cos he's dancing with my best friend" he smiled and I searched Cook with my eyes, found him just a couple of feet away, dancing with one of the most beautiful girls I've ever seen, she wasn't tall, nor short, nice curves, brown hair and for what I could saw, she had a smirk on her face, one that spelled "I know something you don't", I returned my gaze to my dancing mate and he was smiling, he grabbed me by the waist and then leaned in again

"Name?" he asked and I felt some kind of shrug cos' of his hot breath on my skin…

"Naomi, you?" I said staring him on the eye; he really was attractive

"Cool name" he said with a smile and then opened his mouth to speak again and it all happened.

"FREEEEDS!" I listened a voice yell, my dancing partner turned and I realized 2 things

he was Freds, probably Freddie or Frederick.

Following his gaze, I saw her…them.

Two girls were walking towards him, they were really, but really similar, of course they were twins , but they looked so different on personality, one seemed vain, all about looks, a little bossy, confident, while the other seemed , well, I've got the vibe that she really didn't knew who she was…she seemed shy, but I don't know, she had that "something" that caught my eye at first sight…I kept staring at her, but she never did as she was approaching, guess her shoes were definitely more attractive than me…

When they reach us, the twin that I wasn't interested in started talking

"Freddie, for the love of God! Where were you?! We've been looking everywhere for you!" said the girl touching his arm, I noticed he raised a brow and pointed at me, the louder twin stare and opened her eyes wide, she smiled softly and said

"Oh, hey, sorry, didn't meant to be rude , I'm Katie, Fitch, and this – she pointed to the sweetest, hotter, nicer, non-speaking twin – is my sister, Emily" she said and then I swear that the sky opened and a flash of light illuminated her (probably were just the house lights, but..I want to believe that was something…inexplicable, some kind of signal from the sky or whatever… haha)…I really felt like I was flying when she stare at me in the eye and smiled slightly.

"hi" was all she said and I felt like dying again when I listened to her voice, God, huskier, deepest, sexiest voice I've heard (please, please, please God, even if I'm not your fav' person, and you're not mine, make that that voice isn't a product of some bad cold or anything, make it real, pleeease) she stare at me for a half a second and then turned his attention to Freddie, to speak again

"Where's Eff?" she asked, Freddie stare at her and then pointed to where I knew Cook was, Emily and Katie stared and then Katie spoke

"Seem like she's having fun with that boy, but we need to leave, NOW, we promised Thomas we'll be at his party and we are already late, so say good bye and let's get Effy, like…NOW"

The only thought that crossed my mind was "WHOAH! BOSSY MUCH!!" , a second later Freddie grabbed my arm and kissed my cheek softly

"Was nice to meet you Naomi, hope we'll see each other again" he said sweetly and I smiled, the twins walked away, Emily didn't said good bye, neither did Katie (who cares …) I felt kinda sad, minutes later, Cook was by my side, with his arm across my shoulder

"Damn Naomikins, think I'm feeling love...at first sight" he said and I replied.

"Know what you mean"

So…here I am, sitting on my bed, writing this , while Cook is flicking trough TV channels , we woke up about an hour ago, when my mom brought us breakfast, and we're lost in our own worlds.

Naomi closed her notebook and dropped it on to the floor, she grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip

"I need to see her again" Cook said with a sigh, and throwing the remote on to the bed

"Did you catch her name?" Naomi asked grabbing her laptop and turning it on

"I just know she's called Effy"

"Effy, weird name…whatever, I met her best friend, well danced with him and then the twins appeared"

"Haha….Emily 3" Cook mocked and Naomi punched him on the arm

"Whatever I know Emily's name and she's friend with Effy"

"So?" Naomi rolled her eyes and answered

"Facebook?" Cook gave a sigh and laughed

"You're so clever Naomi dude!! That's why I love you!!" Cook said kissing the blonds cheek

"Ok, let's work this out" Naomi said and typed Emily Fitch, both stared at the screen impatiently and suddenly the people started appearing…Naomi looked and then a smile crept on her face

"Bingo" she clicked on the photo of a red haired who was talking to other girl and a boy, all of them drinks in hand, very casual, Naomi thought and smiled even wider, but the smile fainted a bit, when she found out that Emily's profile was private, so the only thing you could see were here friends.

"Ok Cook, let's find your girl" Naomi typed Effy on Emily's friends and once again

"Bingo"

"Effy Stonem" Cook read out loud

"Nice name" Naomi said "You'll add her?"

"Yes, of course I will, may I?" Cook said and Naomi passed him the computer

"Done, did it!" Cook said and then check his profile new notification

"James Cook and Effy Stonem are now friends"

Cook smiled wide and spoke to Naomi

"Naoms! She accepted me and she's talking to me trough facebook chat!!" Cook said excited and Naomi smiled, as she thought she'd never seen Cook as excited as he was, she rested her head on Cooks shoulder and read the conversation that Cook and Effy were having

E: Hey

C: Hey ya', what's up ?

E: not much really, at friends house, U?

C: same

E: girlfriend?

C: Best friend

E: The one with you on your profile picture?

C: Same

E: She's cute

C: The best

E: Looks good…what are you up for tonight? Since vacations are almost over.

C: I don't know just yet…to early!!

E: Haha, maybe we could hang?

C: Yeah! Deff, would be nice!

"Tell her to invite Emily!!" Naomi said and Cook raised an eyebrow

"And how do I do that? Eff, bring Emily, cos Naoms it's like in love with her or something?" Naomi laughed and Cook did too, they returned the attention to the screen.

E: This is my number, call me later, yeah? Think we'll go to a friends house

C: All right, can bring a friend?

E: Course, well g2g, Katie wants to use the computer.

C: Katie?

E: Friend, one of the twins from last night, am at their place.

"Ask her about Emily!!" Naomi said

C: And where's the other twin?

E: Oh…Ems is downstairs, making us some tea, she just woke up.

C: Haha, I see, Katie= Evil/rebellious twin and Emily= nice/saint twin?

E: haha, could be, but not that much, well, g2g, Kate is bitching me…luckily Ems is here now, so I can talk to someone.

C: haha, tell her I say hi

E: she says hi too…she remembers you, about last night and your friend too, call me, a'right?

C: sure thing

E: see you later then xx

C: see you babes.

E: bye bye

Effy Stonem is off line

"Im begging for Emily to be there" Naomi said throwing herself on her side of the bed

"Probably she will, it seems like they are all good friends" Cook said smiling "We need to buy some vodka, we can arrived with empty hands…first impression, y'know?" Cook smiled wider and Naomi smiled back

"More like a 2nd impression"

"I want to see her soon" Cook smiled

"I've never seen you acting like this" Naomi said and sat properly on the bed

"Cos' I've never acted like this, you're like the only person who've seen me sweet and…I dunno…Softer"

"Likewise" Naomi said

"Just the way we are Naomikins, just the way we are" Cook smiled and lighted up a ciggy, they stare at T.V


	2. Chapter 2

Naomi stared herself at the mirror and smiled, Cook approached and smiled too.

"Looking good Naomikins!" Cook said and placed himself beside Naomi, both staring their selves on to the mirror

"So do you" Naomi put a necklace on and applied a little more of lip-gloss, Cook grabbed mouse and applied it on his hair, to make it look casual.

"Think we're done" Cook said and stare at Naomi

"Let's go then" Naomi and Cook walked downstairs, they said Goodbye to Gina and walked outside, Cook pulled out his cell phone and stared at the address that Effy had sent to him.

"They'll be near a store, so we better walk there and buy alcohol at that store, alcohol and ciggy's" Cook exclaimed and Naomi nodded.

"Think I'm little nervous" Naomi said grabbing Cooks arm, linking hers with the boys one.

"Chillax Naomikins, we'll be fine, we're F-I-T, we have game, we can do this" the boy said and then squeezed Naomi's arm reassuring her, they walked silently, till they arrived to the store, bought two bottles of vodka and cigarettes, then walked towards the apartment where Effy said she'll be, they stood in front of the door.

"So…here we are" Cook said

"yeah…" Naomi said and bit her lip

"Nervous much Naomikins?" Cook smiled slightly and added "Chillax!" Cook ring the bell and they listened someone yell

"Coming!!" a couple of seconds later, a dark skinned boy opened the door, Naomi and Cook smiled and the guy did the same

"Hello, my name is Thomas, so glad to meet you" he said enthusiastically, Naomi and Cook couldn't help but smile honestly to the boy "Guess you're Effy's friends! Please, come on in" Thomas motioned and Naomi and Cook got in to the house

"I'm Naomi by the way" She said extending her hand towards Thomas who took it with a smile, he stare at Cook who stare back

"I'm Cook, nice to meet you man" Thomas smiled and indicated them where Effy was

"Make your selves comfortable" he said heading towards a girl who was dancing like a mad man beside the stereo, she looked kinda childish, Cook and Naomi walked towards Effy; Naomi stared everywhere, no sight of Emily, just Effy and Katie on the sofa, they greeted them

"Hey" Effy said raising a brow and smirking a little, Cook replied "Hi babes" he sat on the floor in front of Effy and Naomi sat next to him, Katie greeted them both, they opened their bottles of vodka and for Naomi's surprise she found herself relaxing a lot and having fun

"So I just told him to fuck off, I mean, I'm Katie Fucking Fitch, who the fuck he thought he was! I dumped him immediately" Katie said and everyone laughed

"What did he do next?!" Naomi asked between fits of laughter

"Well, he, first started *Let's have some fun this beat is sick, I wanna take a ride on your disco stick* Katie searched her phone on her purse and answered it.

"Yeah, sure, having fun actually, yeah, I'm with Eff and some friends of her, yeah, just be here soon looser, oh, yeah, maybe vodka? A'right, yeah, just hurry up!" Katie hung up the phone

"Emily?" Effy asked and smoked afterwards

"Yeah, Emsie, she ended up baby sitting James, and now she's waiting for Freds to pick her up…Emily's my twin, remember her?" Katie asked to Cook and Naomi, who both nodded

"Who's James?" Naomi asked

"A little prick, who happens to be my pervy little brother" Katie said smiling and Cook frowned

"And….how come Emily's baby sitting him and not you?" He said and took a sip of vodka , Katie smiled and said

"Cos he had homework…" Cook frowned and Katie added "That's what you get when you're the smart twin!" everyone smiled wide and Cook spoke

"A'right, I get it, she's the clever one, and you're the popular and not that in to studies twin!" Katie and Effy laughed

"Yeah, sort off, anyway, she'll be here soon" Katie said and Naomi suddenly felt nervous again; she took a huge swallow of her bottle of vodka and ran her hand trough her hair, then pinched the point of her nose and sighed, she pulled out her cigs and offered one to Effy and Katie, Effy took it

"Thank you Naoms" the brunette said with a smirk, Naomi raised a brow and smirked back

"Yeah, anytime Eff" they both smiled

"So…how did you two got together again?" Katie asked taking a sip of her bottle of champagne

"Oh…Trough you actually" Cook said and stare Effy deeply at the eyes

"How come?" Katie asked confused

"Cook added me on Facebook, Kate" Effy said smiling and staring at the boy deeply in to the eyes, Naomi smiled as she thought "Think that things for Cook will work…eventually"

"How sweet, but…why trough me?" Katie said and Cook stare at her

"Naoms here, remembered your name, so we searched for you on facebook and then for Eff" he said and stare at the now smirking brunette

"That's so sweet of you" Katie said smiling "Hey! Ems and Fred are here" Katie said and Naomi felt immediately every muscle of her body clenching , she tighten her grip on to her bottle of vodka, Cook notice it and place his hand on the blonds knee and squeeze it reassuringly , the blond looked at him and gave him a "thank you" look

"Hey Eff, Kate…Naomi?" Naomi listened a boys voice greeting, and saw Freddie, and a very beautiful Emily standing beside him, she felt her heart and stomach flip and manage to smile

"Hey Freds" the guy smiled and then greeted Cook

"Hey dude" he said extending his hand, Cook took it and smiled, Freddie took sit beside Naomi and Emily sat beside Freddie and then spoke

"Hey you all" she said and Naomi answered

"Hey" Emily smiled and then spoke to Effy, Katie stood up and murmured "be back soon", everyone kept talking and Freddie spoke to Naomi

"How come you're here ?" The dark haired boy asked smiling and lightening up a sliff, he smoked a bit and then passed it to Naomi

"Oh, cos of Cook, Effy invited him and he drag me" Naomi smiled

"Haha! It's nice to see you again" the guy smiled and then added "Would you pass that to Em?" Freddie said pointing the spliff and staring at the red haired sitting next to him

"Yeah, of course" Naomi cleared her throat and said "Emily?" the red haired stared at her

"Yeah?...hey! I know you" the red haired smiled while Naomi thought "I'm going to pass out! WTF! I don't even know her and she got me round her finger…Jesus!" the blond thought

"You're the girl from last night!" Emily said smiling

"Yeah, same girl" Naomi smiled and passed her the spliff

"Thank you, so…how you doing? how come you're here?" Emily asked and smoke a little bit of the spliff

"Oh, best friend!" – Naomi said pointing at Cook "Effy invited him"

"Nice she did, it's nice to see new faces around here" Emily smiled and Naomi did the same

"So…I'm sorry but…what's your name?" the red haired smiled a little embarrassed

"Oh….I'm Naomi" the blond said and smiled

"Well…Nice to meet you Naomi, I'm Emily" she said with a huge smile

"I know" the blond answered smiling back, Emily was about to say something when Katie came back

"She's my twin!" Naomi stared at the more out going twin and raised a brow as she saw Katie with two boys, one, holding her by the waist, the other watching Emily as she was actually a piece of beef or something, she felt disgusted.

"She'll be thrilled to dance with you!! Wouldn't you Em?" Katie said and Emily raised a brow

"Ahm…" was the only sound that came through the red haired mouth

"C'mon Ems!!" Katie said and Emily rolled eyes standing up

"Catch you guys later" Emily said and followed and greeted the guy that Katie had brought, he grabbed her by the waist and headed to the dance floor

"What the fuck was that all about?" Naomi asked a little upset, without taking her eyes off Emily and the...little prick

"That was Katie being…Katie?" Freddie said smoking the spliff

"It's always like that…" Effy said and stare at Naomi, who immediately stare at her "Katie uses Ems to get boys, she's always introducing Emily to some random, so she can have a shag…and Ems, it's not really in to that, which is kinda awkward for us cos' we can't say shit"

"That's fucked up man" Cook said frowning

"Yeah it is mate, but what can we do about it? It's Emily who need to stand for herself!" Freddie said a little sad and passed the spliff to Cook

"Thank you mate" Cook said and took a deep breath of the spliff "This is some good shit" he said and Freddie laughed

"Indeed it is!" he said tapping Cooks arm and then stare at Naomi "Think we should all hit the floor, we cant be sitting on our asses all night, what you guys think?"

"All right, let's do this" Effy stood up and extended her hand to Cook

"Dance?" Effy said and smiled

"for sure!" Cook stood up and walked hand in hand with Effy to the dance floor, Freddie and Naomi stared at each other and shared a complicity look, and then stood up to the dance floor, they were dancing when Naomi notice Emily and the prick dancing a couple of feet away, she seemed really uncomfortable, the guy was all over her, touching her waist roughly and trying to kiss her, Naomi took a deep breath and spoke to Freddie

"I'll stop this shit, right now" Freddie frowned and didn't understood till' he saw the prick cupping Emily's face against her will and forcing her to kiss him, Freddie was about to run and hit him, but Naomi grabbed his hand and squeeze it

"I can handle it" Freddie nodded and Naomi walked to Emily

"Emily! I've been looking everywhere for you!!" Naomi said grabbing Emily by the waist and separating her from the boy who seemed surprised

"Hey bitch, we were in the middle of something!" the guy said rough to Naomi grabbing Emily's arm hard, Naomi didn't let go off Emily's waist and just dragged her with her to the apartment entrance, the guy was so shocked that he couldn't even follow, he just stood there

"You all right?" Naomi asked concerned without letting go of Emily's waist

"Yeah…thank you anyways…he was really getting on to my nerves" Emily smiled and sat on the floor, Naomi sat next to her and offered some vodka

"Thank you so fucking much" the red haired said grabbing the bottle and drinking a large sip "So, tell me Naomi, how old are you?" Emily asked and smiled to the blond, Naomi smiled back and answered

"16, you?"

"same…so which college you'll go this year?" Emily said staring at her nails

"Roundview, with Cook!" Naomi said staring at the red haired who turned her gaze to the blond

"are you shitting me?!" the red haired said a little surprised

"no, why?" Naomi said frowning

"I'll go there too!! Well, all of us! Panda, Thommo, Freds, Eff, Katie, J and I!" Emily said excited and Naomi smiled

"She looks so pretty when she smiles" Naomi thought and then spoke

"So we'll be seeing each other more often I guess" Naomi said and smiled afterwards

"Yeah, I guess we'll do." Emily said and the both shut…silence fill the room and then Emily spoke.

"Since when you're friends with Cook?" Naomi took a sip of vodka, extended to the red haired, lit up a cigar and spoke

"Since we were…5 and half" Naomi said and smiled at Emily who open her eyes wide

"Reaally?"

"Yup'"

"tell me the story!" Emily said excited and Naomi giggle, she couldn't help it as she saw Emily all excited about it

"Well, we were at the playground area, at school, and some mean kid had stolen my lollipop, so Cook approached to me and asked why I was crying, haha, little Jimmy, that how we use to call him, Jimmy, I remember he said "why are you crying?" and I was "he stole my lollipop!" I said pointing at the boy who had stolen my lollipop, I remember Cook stare at me and said "I can get it back, but he's eating it already…you want it back?" I stare at the boy and I saw him eating it and I cried more…Cook disappeared and I kept crying, two minutes later he was back, with a brand new lollipop, I remember, he extended it to me and said "don't cry" I grabbed the lolli from his hands and kissed him on the check, haha, he cleaned his face with his shirt sleeve and since that day we've been best friends…we dated too, but we didn't work!" Naomi said smiling wide and Emily smiled back

"That's a lovely story! I didn't picture Cook as a sensitive guy!"

"Hahaha, well, he is a box full of nice surprises, but he doesn't show that side to many people…I'm one of the lucky ladies" Naomi said raising her brows with a funny voice, Emily laughed and Naomi added "so, what about you, how'd you meet your friends?"

"Oh…well…most part I did cos' of Katie" Emily admitted kind of sad "but not all of them, I meet J and Fred first, in primary school…where Katie and I used to go, I met J and then he introduce us to Fred, well introduce in a "let's share toys" kinda of way, cos we were like 6 and half, then, when we were about 13 we met Eff and Panda who were already best friends" Naomi frowned and said

"Wait a second…Panda is the funny girl, Thomas girlfriend…right?"

"yeah, the same"

"She and Effy, best friends? How the hell did that happened? Hahaha" Naomi asked laughing

"I don't know!!" Emily answered laughing "That's the same question that popped in to my head when I met them! Haha, but…when you hang with them, you kinda get the thing…they really care for each other, you know? And Effy is really sweet with her, like with no other" Emily said and smiled.

"Who's your favorite person from them?" Naomi asked curious

"I think…JJ, he's really sweet, kind, easy to talk with and funny" Emily said with a smile and Naomi felt kind of jealous and then frowned.

"I'm sorry but…now that I think about it, I haven´t met JJ, have I?" Naomi said confused

"Oh…actually no…he didn't came, he has to go to the psychiatrist tomorrow...."

"Oh…"

"Actually that sounded really creepy"

"Yeah, kind off." Naomi laughed and Emily did so

"He has this really low grade of autism…Asperghers, that's why he goes there"

"Oh, I get it…and, it's not complicated for him to interact with you guys ?"

"No , I mean, he got used to it, cos he knows us from a long time, so he doesn't get anxious nor insecure, the problem is when he meets knew people, but he's getting better with it" Emily said and leaned in to grab the cigar from Naomi's hand, Naomi passed it to her "Thanks…well, he sometimes gets locked up"

"And how does that work exactly?" Naomi asked frowning

"Shit, fuck, shitification, I'm a fucking piece of, apple, apples" Naomi frowned and Emily laughed "That's how it works" Emily smiled and Naomi smiled back

"I get it…non-sense words" Naomi said nodding with an open smile plastered on her face

"Yes, sort off, haha…when he gets anxious, nervous or scared, he does that, it's really funny and kinda sweet actually" Naomi smiled and cleared her throat

"You like him?" Naomi asked and bit her lip

"oh…is that obvious? " Emily said and soft flush covered her cheeks , Naomi felt her heart clenched a little bit, but manage to smile

"sort off…so…since when you are with him?" Naomi asked and mentally punished herself for ask that since it was kind of painful to listen

"Well…we're not together-together, we are dating…or something like that" Emily said staring nervous at her nails.

"I see…" Naomi said and took a sip of vodka, then bit her lip

"So, are you dating someone?" Emily asked smiling and Naomi stared back

"Oh…me? Nah…I don't do relations." Naomi said drinking more vodka "Don't see the point."

"How come?" Emily frowned

"Cos' they all end, they all make you slave of a feeling, I don't like that, I don't feel good doing things for any other than myself, or Cook, it's all I need…" Naomi said and Emily frowned again, Naomi bit her lip.

"I see…well, I think that someday you'll change your mind, when you find the right person, that is…" The red haired said and stood up "You want to go and dance?" Emily asked smiling and Naomi stared

"I think…" Naomi stared at Emily in the eye and couldn't help but answer "all right, one dance, and then I'm off…well, depends on Cook actually" said the blond while standing up "He will get mad if I leave without him, cos, he hates when I'm by myself on the streets or walk alone or I don't know…he's really protective about me" Naomi said and suddenly she felt a hand holding hers

"Cook and you seem like really good friends, almost brother and sister" Emily said smiling tender "I bet you guys get along better than Katie and me…well…it doesn't take much to achieve that" Emily said and rolled ayes, Naomi laughed and answered

"For what I saw, you two do get along"

"Well…yeah, but, we have some problems, well, a lot of problems, she's too…"

"Bossy?" Naomi said staring at Emily and opening the door, Emily laughed

"yeah, that's the problem" they got in to the living room, where everyone was having a blast, Panda and Thomas were dancing, Katie was kissing some random on a corner, Freddie, Effy and Cook were laughing their asses off, and Naomi noticed a small detail, Cook had his hand on Effy's waist and Effy was leaning on to Cooks body

"Well…want to dance or not?" Emily said squeezing Naomi's hand, Naomi smiled and replied.

"Let's go…" they placed themselves beside Panda and Thomas who smiled at them

"New friend Ems!!!" Panda said dancing around them "Whizzeeeer!!" Naomi and Emily laughed and Emily answered

"Yeah Panda, new friend, she's Naomi" Emily said and pushed Naomi to Panda who hugged her and said

"I'm Pandora, and I use to be really useless, but with Thommo I learned a lot of things, like how to do a blow job or surf n' turf, so…I'm not that useless anymore!!!" Pandora said jumping and then headed to Thomas, she kissed him and kept dancing, Naomi raised a brow and then let out a small laughter.

"Well…that's Panda" Emily said a little embarrassed

"She's always like that?" Naomi said still laughing

"Yeah…she is" Emily said grabbing both of Naomi's hands and kept dancing, suddenly Cook arrived "Naomikiiiinsssss!!!" Cook said dancing and jumping around, holding Effys hand who was dancing on her spot with a smirk on her face

"Hey Cook" Naomi said and smiled

"Having fun, love?" Cook asked

"Yeah"

"I fucking love you Naomikins!!" Cook said and kissed Naomi on the cheek , Naomi let go one of Emily's hands to clean her cheek

"Cook, fucking hell!! Why you always do that?!!!" Naomi said annoyed

"Do what babe?" Cook said still jumping and laughing like a mad man

"Kiss me on the fucking cheek and spread your…saliva all over my face!!" Naomi said and Cook laughed hard

"Sorry babe, the Cookie monster likes to make you wet!" Naomi rolled eyes and was about to reply something when she felt a soft laughter, she stared at Emily who was laughing and she couldn't help but smile, suddenly she realized what she was doing and stared at Cook again.

"You could never ever do that Cook, even if you were the last guy standing…" Naomi said with her brow raised, and then raised her middle finger to him, Cook laughed and said

"Yeah, yeah, you fucking love me" Cook said and turned to Effy, she smiled and said

"Cute" Cook smiled and they started dancing

"You two really are something" Emily said to Naomi, who smiled and kept dancing , they were dancing for about 2 hours when they got tired and went to sit on the couch

"Thank you for tonight Naomi" Emily said randomly, Naomi stared at her, smiled and then answered

"Thanks for what?"

"For making this night a very… eventful one" Emily said shrugging her elbows and smiling

"Thanks to you too…" Naomi smiled and Emily smiled back, they stared at each other's eyes, Naomi bit her bottom lip, Emily stared at them and licked hers…

"Naomikiiins!" Both of the girls jumped in their sits and laughed nervously

"Yes Cook?" Naomi said staring at her friend who was hand in hand with Effy

"Think it's time to go…." Cook said staring at Effy who smirked and then stared at Naomi and Emily

"Really?" Naomi said staring at Emily, who stare back

"Yup…Thomas said so." Effy answered shortly and Naomi nodded

"Uhm…Maybe we could go to my house…to chill and stuff?" Naomi said and Cook yelled

"You're fucking genius Naomikins! You're up to it babes?" Cook asked to Effy who nodded

"Yeah…Ems, you come with me?"Effy said staring at the red head, who stare at her and then at Naomi and replied

"Sure, why not?" Naomi smiled wild and the four of them headed off to Naomi's house

"What your doing?" Naomi asked to Emily who had her cell phone in hand

"Oh…replying a text from Jay and letting Katie knows that I'll stay at yours" Emily said simply and Naomi nodded.

"Right, JJ and Katie…" Naomi said and shut, she started thinking

_Fucking hell, Naomi, what the fuck are you doing?! she's got a fucking boyfriend…B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D, male, not female…she doesn't do girls…why you keep this going? Why you fucking invited her to your fucking house? And why am I talking to myself ?! Jesus Christ…what the hell is wrong with me? _ Naomi rubbed her hair with her hand and sighed _I don't know what I'm doing…_

"Naoms?" the blonde listened a soft voice and turned, it was Emily who was staring at her with a frown on her face, Naomi shake her head and made a promise to her self "_I'll think about it later"_

"Yeah?" the blond said and forced a smile

"What you were thinking? You seemed pretty concentrated about it?" Emily asked and touched Naomi's arm slightly, who smiled a little as she felt electricity trough her body after Emily's touch

"Nothing important…" Emily stared at her disbelieving what she just heard, Naomi notice it and started explaining "Sometimes, I think about random things, but I concentrate so much, I give them so much thought that it seems like I'm thinking something important, when the truth is that it's just some random shit" Naomi said and Emily smiled, this time it looked like she believe it.

**Ok, so…new chapter, long one, so hope it's not boring, this one goes specially to **ultraviolet55 **who was the only lovely person who leaved a review…c'mon guys! Plz review, I want to know what you think about this and if I should continue, haha, reviews make me happy and if I'm happy I update sooner :D …so here I am, begging to know what you guys think, haha, pity party or something! Oh btw. Thanks for the alerts too! (: hope you enjoy! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the people who leaved reviews! They make me smile a lot! Hope you guys like this chapter and let me know what you guys think! Btw, this is way more shorter than the last one but…hope you like it anyways! (: xxxxx**

**Ps: I'll add some characters of the 1****st**** generation on to this story, you'll see later…and, sorry If there's any mistakes! (: **

So, here I am, sitting side by side with Effy, laughing my arse off listening Naomi and Cook having one of their arguments, funny thing is that technically, I've just meet them, well…technically, cos it's been like 6 hours since that moment…and I'm feeling….happy.

I don't know how else to describe it, I just can't take this stupid smile out of my face, maybe it's the booze, cos yeah, we've been drinking a lot…

"Oi, Cook, just…fuck off!" Naomi said and Emily smiled wide, she took her glass to her mouth and then placed it again on the table

"Naomikins, you know you can't live without me!" Cook said and laughed hard, Naomi roll eyes and sat beside Emily

"Cook, just shut up" Effy said smiling to Cook, who stared at her and smiled back, he leaned in and kissed the girls cheek softly

"aw, sweet" Effy said smirking, Cook laughed and then said

"Oi! Shut up!" Effy laughed and smiled and then stared at her watch and spoke

"All right, it's been lovely, but I think it's time for me to go" she said standing up

"You're leaving ?!" Cook said standing up too

"Yes, I have too, mom wants me to be home tonight, cos' my brother Tony it's coming tomorrow, for the day, but, maybe you could…walk me home or something?"

"Sure thing babes!" Cook said grabbing his jacket and spoke to Naomi "I won't be back tonight Naoms, so don't wait me awake"

"Cook, just…urgh, shut up!!…" Cook laughed and Effy said goodbye to Emily and Naomi

"You'll be good Ems?" Effy said smiling

"Yeah, sure thing"

"Good, see you soon then" Effy said and then spoke to Naomi "Thanks for the night"

"Oh, no problem" Naomi said and smiled, Effy smiled back

"Call you tomorrow Naomikins, I fucking love you" Cook said and kissed Naomi on the cheek

"Bye Emily" the boy said and kiss her on the cheek as well, the both of them walk off

"So…it's just you and me now" Naomi said laughing and Emily did as well "C'mon, let's go to my room, we can chill there as well" Naomi said and the both of them stood up, they took a bottle of vodka and some cigs, when they arrived Naomi's room, Emily took her shoes off, so did Naomi, they placed themselves on the bed, and Naomi turned on the stereo

"Nice room you have here" Emily said taking a look around

"Like it?" Naomi said and took a sip of vodka

"Yeah, I would love to have a room like this" Emily said smiling

"You don't?" Naomi asked staring at Emily who answered immediately

"Nope…Katie and I share room since…well, since we were born." Emily laughed and Naomi did as well "we always do everything together, friends, parties, eating, sleeping, until we were 9 we use to take a dump at the same time!" Naomi laughed and Emily kept talking "Mom used to dress us with the same clothes, I mean…Monday, both with pink dresses and black shoes, Tuesday green dresses and white shoes"

"Like…same-same?"

"Yeah like…same" Emily said and smiled

"Jesus!" Naomi said drinking a little more of vodka and passing the bottle to Emily

"When did thing changed?" the blond ask

"When we were old enough to choose our clothing, but mom still see us as one, were the main part is Katie" Emily said with a sad smile on her face, Naomi placed her hand on Emily's knee and squeeze it reassuringly

"You know what Naomi?" Emily said staring at Naomi in the eye, Naomi stared back and asked

"No, tell me, so I can know" Emily smiled and started talking

"It's nice, this, is nice…being in your house, with you, and I don't know, got the chance to just, chill, without Katie here…I never get to do that, I never go out without her, and well, I never got the chance to meet people without her introducing them to me, even with Jay I can't be myself 100%, cos' I always feel like they are I don't know, they stereotyped me as the shy twin, the one who doesn't meet people, that let's Katie do the work, the one who doesn't gets in trouble, the smart one, nicer, not bossy, not bitchy, but the thing is, sometimes I think that that's all they see…just the OTHER twin, not Emily…with you is different, even if I only know you for like…I don't know 6-7 hours, I've been feeling like myself all the time, you talked to me just because you wanted to, not because of Katie, and you don't see me as the other twin, you see me as Emily, and that's…fucking awesome" Emily said and smiled at Naomi who smiled back

"Em, I don't really know what to say…" Naomi said still smiling

"You don't need to say anything I just…well, wanted you to know what I was…thinking, feeling or something" Emily laughed and Naomi spoke

"It's not because I feel like I HAVE to say something, It's because I DO want to say something…have you ever told people what you said to me?" Naomi asked

"No, I haven't" Emily said and took a small sip of vodka

"You haven't…not even to JJ?" Naomi asked a little surprised.

"Not even to Jay" Emily said smiling and Naomi added

"Well, now I feel honored" Naomi said a little theatrical and Emily laughed "Well, thing is Em, I…when you say those things I feel like…you don't even see yourself as Emily, I think that you see yourself as the other twin too, maybe, that's why you haven't told anyone else this, you just do what other people expect you to do, but the fact that you are saying this, to me now, means that you definitely want to change that…and maybe…I can help you!" Naomi said with a smile and Emily smiled back

"And how you'll do that exactly?" Emily said raising a brow but smiling kindly to Naomi

"Well…I don't know just yet, but I can come up with something, eventually" Naomi said smiling and taking the bottle off Emily's hands and taking the last sip, Emily laugh and then replied

"I'll take your help, if that means that we'll get to see each other more often, I don't want to lose contact with you" Emily said smiling

"Well, maybe that's the way I can help you…I'll be YOUR friend, not Katie's, not JJ's nor Effy's , your friend, just yours." Naomi said and smiled wide

"You'll be mine?" Emily asked raising a brow and smiling softly, Naomi laughed nervous and answered

"If you want me to" the blond said flirting a little.

"I'd love to" Emily said and laughed, throwing herself on to the bed, Naomi laid by her side, turning the lights off, both of them kept silent, enjoying each other company, suddenly, Emily spoke

"So….what's your favorite color?" Naomi laughed and then said

"Hahaha, how random is that?!" Emily laughed and answered.

"Random enough for you to answer at this point of the night" Emily said smiling on the darkness of the room, Naomi smiled too and sighed.

"Take a guess" she said

"Uhm…blue?" Emily said with doubt

"Yeah, how did you figure that out?" Naomi asked

"Uhm…it's just, I…when I think about you, the first thing that comes to my head are your eyes, and they're blue, that's why I thought of blue" Emily said and felt her face turning red, hopefully, she thought, Naomi couldn't see that…the blond smiled as she felt her stomach flipped a little bit and then teased

"That's random as well…it's like I'd thought that your favorite color is brown cos' your eyes are brown…randomness" Naomi laughed and Emily punched her playfully on the arm

"Oi! Shut it!" Emily said laughing and once again silence filled the room, it wasn't a uncomfortable one, it was just them enjoying it.

"So…your favorite color is brown?" Naomi said and Emily laughed hard

"Jesus!" Emily said and they both started laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**All right, new chap! Hope you guys enjoyed, thank you all for the reviews! They mean a lot to me! Btw…Sorry for the mistakes, I've already said that English isn't my first language so…sorry! Haha **

**Ps: gracias por el review en español la otra yo! Haha! **

Naomi woke up and sat on the bed, she had dry mouth and a little bit of a hang over, but she was happy, she couldn't help it, she stare at the side of the bed were Emily was suppose to be, but instead she found it empty, she frowned but the frown disappeared as soon as she saw a little piece of paper on the pillow, she grabbed it and read it… "Emily slept here =) ps: had to left early, but thanks for last night xxx, Em" … a giant smile crept on her face, she left the piece of paper on her table night and headed downstairs to grab some water, when she reached the kitchen, her mom was sitting there.

"Hey love, good morning" Gina said staring at her for a while with a smile on her face and then kept reading the paper

"Hey mom" Naomi said with a smile on her face, and afterwards drank a glass of water

"Had fun last night?" Gina asked and Naomi sat with her on the table

"Yes, it was a really nice night actually" Naomi said smiling slightly and Gina served her a cup of tea

"Thanks mom" Naomi said

"Oh, I meet this friend of yours this morning…Emily? She was so lovely!" Gina said smiling and then added "It's nice to see you with new friends love, you are always with James, you know I love him, but it's just nice" Gina said and took her cup to her mouth

"well…yes, it's nice…" Naomi said and couldn't help but smile, she took another sip of her tea and asked "so….how did you meet Em?" Naomi asked faking that she was making casual conversation when instead; she just wanted to talk about Emily.

"Oh, well, I was here at the kitchen when she left, so I asked her if she wanted to drink a cup of tea and a toast before she left, eventually she said yes and we talked for a while, she's lovely" Gina said passing some toast to Naomi, who grabbed them and ate a piece

"So…" Naomi said with her mouth full of toast, she swallowed and added "what did you two talked about?"

"Well…she talked to me about college, about her parents jobs and I asked her about her boyfriend!" Naomi felt sick when she heard the word boyfriend but tried to hide it by drinking some more tea

"That's nice mom…" Naomi said smiling and finishing her cup of tea

"Want some more tea, darling?" Gina asked and Naomi said no with her head

"I'll go grab a shower mom, I need to…wake up properly, and the only way of doing that is with a shower"

"Ok love" Gina smiled and Naomi stood up, she went to the bathroom and took a shower, when she got out she went to her bedroom and got dressed, she sat on the bed and grabbed her laptop, probably Cook was online and she really needed to talk to someone, she rolled eyes as she thought that Cook was gonna laugh at her for just sleeping with Emily and mutter and almost inaudible

"Wanker…"

She got on msn and yes, Cook was on line, he immediately spoke to her, she smiled…

**Cookie monster says**: Hello beautiful!

**Naomi C. says**: Hey Cook.

**Cookie monster says**: How you doing Naomikins?!

**Naomi C. says**: I dunno really, you ?

**Cookie monster says**: Fucking wonderful, got plans for both of us tonight!

**Naomi C. says**: yeah? Tell me then

**Cookie monster says: **Eff is doing a party tonight, on her house, cos' of his brother Tony, we are invited, and of course your princess gonna be there ;)

Naomi smiled and then gave a sigh

**Naomi C. says: **Yeah, probably she'll be there, she and her fucking boyfriend….

**Cookie monster says: **She's got a fucking boyfriend ? That's fucked Naomikins! Fucked, fucked, fucked….

**Naomi C. says: **I know it's fucked, and thanks for the support, tosser…anyways, speaking of fuck, did you fucked Effy ? ;)

**Cookie monster says: **Well…don't you ever say this to anyone, cos you'll fucking ruin my fame, but we kinda…kissed and…slept?

**Naomi C. says: **are you fucking shitting me ?! :O

**Cookie monster says: **Wish I was…but we'll fuck soon, I can feel it in the air, trust me Naomikins, she'll come to me at any moment, you know that all the girls come back to the Cookie monster at the end.

**Naomi C. says: **Yeah…right, wanker.

**Cookie Monster says: **So…did you kissed Emily ? She's fucking fit Naomikins, nice tits.

**Naomi C. says: **Cook! FUCK! Don't talk about her as she's a piece of meat or something! And no…we didn't kiss, we spoke about lot's of things…and she left in the morning.

**Cookie Monster says: **You'll keep playing the game or the boyfriend thing scared the shit out of you?

**Naomi C. says: **I don't fucking know what to do Cook…I really, really like her, but as you said, the bf thing DID fucked me up, and plus, like someone, does scare the shit out of me…you know it.

**Cookie Monster says: **But…the question here is, you like her as much to try to be with her even of your fears and the boyfriend thing ? that's what you need to think about…think about it while I go to take a wee.

**Naomi C. says: **Ok

Naomi opened de the internet browser and got on to facebook, she typed her e-mail address, password and got in, "4 friends request" she smiled, she opened it and read them

"Freddie Mcclair wants to be your friend" she clicked on yes

"Katie Fitch wants to be your friend" she rolled eyes but accepted anyways

"Effy Stonem wants to be your friend" she smirked and click on yes.

"Emily Fitch wants to be your friend" she smiled as she read the message that Emily had written on the solitude "You still want to be my mine? haha xxxx" her heart skipped a bit and she clicked on yes, she sighed and Cook spoke to her again

**Cookie monster says: **Your girl added me on facebook, also her twin and the dirty tall guy who was with them, Fredster…

**Naomi C. says: **Hahaha, his name is Freddie, and he doesn't look…dirty?

**Cookie monster says: **C'mon Naomikins, he looks like he never had a shower, I get it's part of his style or something but…he does looks dirty….And he seems like…interested in you or something...I like him tho.

**Naomi C. says: **You're mental Cook, he never showed any kind of interest on me

**Cookie monster says: **He asked you to dance with him, twice, when we meet Effy and Emily, and on Thomas party, also he did ask for you when you left with your babe, so….he DOES have an interest.

**Naomi C. says: **Well, maybe I'll give it to him if the things with Em don't work.

**Cookie monster says: **YEEEES!!!

**Naomi C. says: **what?

**Cookie monster says: **You'll keep trying with Emily! You are not giving her up, even if it scares the shit out of you and she has a boyfriend!

Naomi shocked a little cos she actually had said that without thinking, she bit her lip and decided to follow her heart for the first time, if she had said that, was because of something, she thought.

**Naomi C. says: **anyways, why are you so…excited about me and Em?

**Cookie monster says: **Cos' it'll be easier for me to get a threesome with some fit girls!

**Naomi C. says: **Yeah, right, in your mind Cook.

Suddenly a msn message popped on Naomi's screen

. wants to add you on her contact list…Naomi smiled and click on accept, she opened Cooks window conversation again

**Cookie monster: **It'll be fun babes! I'm a master on bed, you know that.

**Naomi C. says: **We never got to fuck, so…shut up! (Emily added me on msn)

**Cookie monster says: **Speak with her while I go and grab a shower, I need some hot water to wake up from this fucking hang over, haha, talk to you when I get back.

**Naomi C. says: **All right…be waiting so we can talk about tonight.

**Cookie monster says :** All right love.

**Cookie monster new state is busy **

Naomi stared nervous at her contact list, cos Emily appeared off line, she bit her lip and light up a cigarette, she smoked half of it and decided to listen to some music, she spoke to herself.

"Some klaxons will do" she searched for a song of the group and started listening

[Gravity's rainbow– Klaxons] , she start singing along with the music when a little window popped on her laptop screen

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) is now online **

Naomi felt her stomach do a flip and she waited for Emily to talk to her, eventually, she did

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Heeeey!!

**Naomi C. says: **Morning ;)

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Haahaha, you mean afternoon… how you doing today?

**Naomi C. says: ** Good, I have this little hang over, but it will get better, you?

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Awww…drink some water so you can feel better …I'mgood and btw I meet your mom today, she's really nice.

**Naomi C. says: **I'll drink as much water as I can ;) and yeah, I knew, she told me, she said you were lovely... and I agree. ;)

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Hahaha! Don't be silly =*

**Naomi C. says: **I'm not….you ARE lovely. Period.

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Guess I can't argue back…if it's PERIOD…bossy, haha!

**Naomi C. says: **That's right, not arguing allowed, I'm a bossy bitch, haha!

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **hahaha, ok, ok. =P

**Naomi C. says: **So…why did you went home so early?

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Oh, cos' Jay called me, so we could hang on the park after his appointment with the psychiatrist .

Naomi rolled eyes and then answered…

**Naomi C. says: **Niiiiice…that's lovely, had fun?

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Actually…not that much, I was kinda sleepy, hahaha, but it's a secret, cos' I told him I had a blast…even though we just walked trough the park holding hands, hahaa.

**Naomi C. says: **Hahaha, all right, I won't tell anybody that you lied to your boyfriend!

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **He's not my boyfriend…he's just….something.

**Naomi C. says: **Then…I won't tell anybody that you lied to your…something.

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **hahaha, silly =*

**Naomi C. says: **=*

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: ** so…I guess I'm going to see you today, at Effy's ?

**Naomi C. says: **You want to see me?

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **yes.

**Naomi C. says: **then, we will see each other today at Effy's. (:

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: ** :D

**Naomi C. says: ** Got a question.

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **tell me.

**Naomi C. says: **your nick name, what's up with the song? It's really old haha.

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Hahaha, it's really stupid actually

**Naomi C. says: **C'mon, tell me… ;) promise I won't laugh

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Uhm…Jay singed that song to me once…

**Naomi : **Oh…that's….lovely?

Naomi said and felt her heart break a little as she thought…_Who the fuck am I cheating now?! _ _she fucking loves the guy…I'm wasting my time, but fuck…I can't seem to stop this fucking feelings now…_

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **indeed it was…it was for Valentine's day…he took me out for a date, and we went to the park, we had a picnic there, and when it got late, he took me to a place where we could see the stars, we sat on a blanket underneath the sky, watched stars and he pulled out his ukulele and singed that song to me…

Naomi read what Emily had written and didn't knew what to say so she just didn't type anything…Emily spoke again

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Probably I'm just boring you with this…sorry.

Naomi felt guilty and then she typed fast

**Naomi C. says: **No,no,no, you could never ever bore me, Em. I was just looking for a song, go on, I'm here, reading

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: ** I don't know if anyone else had ever told you this, but you are fucking adorable. =*

Naomi's face turned absolutely red and she answered.

**Naomi C. says: ** I guess it's something that you discovered, cos' no one's ever told me that.

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Well…it's nice to bring out that kind of thing from you… (:

Naomi felt a little uncomfortable, she had never felt that vulnerable before so decided to change topic…

**Naomi C. says: **So…what did happen after the song with JJ?

She mentally punched herself on the head for asking that, as it wasn't nice to read Emily talking about her possible boyfriend

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **I kissed him, and then we went to his house…I stayed there…and we watch some films.

**Naomi C. says: ** NOTHING ELSE?!

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: ** Nope, actually we fell asleep on the couch…I know it's kinda…lame, but…

**Naomi : ** It's all right, Cook and I never got to fuck actually

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **why's that ? Cook seems like a very...erm…sexual person ? hahaha

**Naomi C. says: **Haha, I know. But we actually were together for like…2 weeks and when we were about to fuck, we were rather too drunk or too high to do anything…haha.

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **haha, got it, so you broke up because?

**Naomi C. says: **Cos' we actually never liked each other…we do love each other…like, whole much, but not in the "I-want-to-be-the-only-girl-in-your-life-and-fuck-you-non-senseless-everyday"kinda way, I love him as a brother as family, as my other half…but nothing romantic…

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Got it…so when was the last time you dated someone you really, but really liked?

Naomi bit her lip and started thinking, she found herself a little surprised as the word "NEVER" pop up in to her head.

**Naomi C. says: **Erm…maybe you won't believe this but…never?

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Jesus! That's something! Ahahaha

**Naomi C. says: **haha, yeah…

*If you like to gamble, I tell you am your man, you win some, loose some, it's all the same to me*

**Naomi C. says: **wait. Phone.

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **k'

Naomi grabbed her mobile and answered

"What's up Cook?" she said without even check the name on the screen, she knew it was Cook cos' he had his own ringtone

"Hey babes, I'm feeling much better now!" Cook said laughing and then added "You still talking with your red haired hottie ?"

"Oi! Shut up! and yes...I am…the fucked up part is that on her nick name she has some song that that twat JJ singed to her…" Cook laughed hard and replied

"What a fucking looser!! Haha, you could also dedicate a song to her, what about the song from one of those girls who wanted to be the next SEXX BOMB…ass to ass with you! Ass to ass with you!" Cook singed the last part and Naomi laughed hard

"Shut up!!"

"Haha… he's no competition Naomikins! You are FIT, you just play your cards and we'll be all right"

"We?" Naomi frowned

"Yeah, you get love and I get the threesome, fair enough for me!" Cook laugh on the phone, Naomi couldn't help but smile.

"You won't get shit…so, why were you calling ?" Naomi said and Cook answered

"About tonight, you'll go, right?"

"Yeah, Emily kind of asked me to go, so…yes"

"Aw…sweet!" Cook mocked and Naomi just sighed "Anyways, shall I pick you up?"

"Like always…" Naomi smiled on the phone

"Haha, all right then, call you when I'm on my way, I just spoke with Freddie, we'll go and buy some MAD weed, you're ok with me bringing him to your house?" Naomi smiled on to the phone and answered

"Yes, no problem"

"Nice, well, call you later then, love you blondie"

"love you too Cook, bye"

"See you" Cook hung up and Naomi typed

**Naomi C. says: **All right…done.

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **who was it ?

**Naomi C. says: **Just Cook…we were planning our night, as usual. (:

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **Nice…since vacations end in…4 days from now.

**Naomi C. says: **Fuck Em! Haha, was really necessary to say that ?!

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **I'm sorry don't get mad at me =* hahaha

Naomi gave a sigh and smiled as she realize that Emily was capable of making her feel things that she had never felt before, even through a fucking laptop screen, she spoke to herself.

"What the fuck did I got myself in to?!...jesus"

**Naomi C. says: ** I'm not mad…I wouldn't get mad at you over something that stupid, ahaha.

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **and the only thing that pops up on to my mind is…you are lovely.

**Naomi C. says:** Hahaha…

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **well…got to go now!

**Naomi C. says: **Aw…really ? ):

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: ** Yeah…lunch is ready, and mom it's yelling that I need to go downstairs

**Naomi C. says: **Oh…all right then, I'm letting you go, but only this time, haha ;)

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says:** haha, see you tonight then?

**Naomi C. says: ** Yeah, for sure! Hopefully you'll have time for me…cos, JJ's gonna be there right?

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **of course I'll have time for you! Plus, we can always hide somewhere to talk and stuff! ;)

**Naomi C. says: ** STUFF? WHAT KIND OF STUFF?

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says:** Drinking, smoke something…what were you thinking?

**Naomi C. says: **Hahaha, nothing, just got curious about that "stuff"

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **haha, all right, see you tonight then Naoms…

**Naomi C. says: **See you

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: **take care xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Naomi C. says: **Now that's what I call a whole bunch of kisses! Haha

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says:** xxxxxxx

**Naomi C. says: ** and there's more! Haha…

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) says: ** yeah ;) byebye.

**Emily Fitch. . . I know this much is true (8) appears now off line.**

Naomi gave a sigh and placed her laptop beside her on the bed, she gave a sigh and couldn't help but feel weird...

_All right now...what the fuck it's going on? First, I see this girl and fancy her at first sight, and then I get to talk to her and I fancy her even more...she's making me feel things that I never thought I was capable of feeling, and that scares the SHIT out of me...I mean, I've always been this sarcastic and cold bitch, but those walls that I've built seem to disappear when I'm around her..._

_I don't know if I hate or love it...I don't know what the fuck should I do...I mean, she's got a boyfriend or something like that, that's a sign for me to stop, but...I don't know why I fucking can't...The scariest part is that I've only known her for like 2 days and I'm already fucked...I don't know what's going to happen in...I dunno 2 months or something, cos I can't see myself liking her more...is that possible? Cos' I'm sure I'll fucking blow up if my heartbeats and stomach flips could be any bigger...shit, shit, shit, shit... What should I do ? Go with it and risk myself to suffer, even though all my live have been based on avoid that? Or...forget about her...forget about her...no, that's not a fucking option, I can't forget about her, I fucking can't, but that takes me to the other option...go with it, and risk myself to suffer...shit...the scariest part of this all, is that I'm definitely considering the last option, I'm considering the thing that scares me the most cos' of Emily...Jesus...what the fuck is she doing to me?!! _

Naomi grabbed a glass of water that she had on her table night and drink a little bit...she took deep breaths and then reached a decision

_I'll fucking take the risk...I don't think I'll be able to live peaceful if I don't do anything about the way I'm feeling about her now, I know I'll regret it all my life if I let this pass...even if going on with this means to suffer...I'll fucking take it...I don't have anything to lose now, all I can do is win, I could win her, and if I don't...I'll know that my walls need to stay still and never-ever fall down again. _

Naomi relaxed a little and decided to take a nap to be on full mood for the night, she turned off her laptop and got comfortable on the bed...5 minutes later she was asleep with a little smile on her face, of course...she was dreaming about Emily.

**Did you guys enjoyed? If you did! Leave a review, it really makes my day! And encourage me to write more! Thank y'all for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, I'm not happy about this chapter cos' it's more like a filler one, but, thing is I started college this week (3****rd**** year of psychology) so I haven't been able to write that much, add to that a little writers block... but, whatever, hope this works for you, this is the previous chapter of the party at Effy's house with Tony and some others! Excited about that ? hope you are! Cos I'm really excited about it! Haha. Well...thanks for the lovely reviews I got from last chapter, I must say to ****LoveGossipGirl****that her review MADE my day! Haha, really! Thanks! hopefully you'll enjoy and leave some reviews. Xxxx. **

**PS: ****mobydick27 gracias por tu comentario en español! ****Haha, so sweet from you! Y tu español no es malo, sólo te falta practicar! Xxx. **

Emily was playing with the food on her plate, since she had met Naomi it seemed that she couldn't help but smile all the time, she didn't understand the reason, but it actually didn't matter that much, cos' she was happy

"So...what are you girls up for tonight?" Rob Fitch asked serving himself a little more of vegetables.

"We'll go to Effy's house, dad" Katie said smiling to her dad who smiled back and said

"Good Katiekiens" Rob said and start eating, Jenna spoke afterwards

"I'm glad you are enjoying vacations, because school starts soon, and you girls, need to upgrade your qualifications!" said the woman, Emily raised her gaze of her plate to stare at her mom who added

"Well...actually...Katie needs to, Emily is doing pretty good...A's and B's" Jenna smiled to the younger twin who felt a little surprised but manage to smile back

"Thanks mom" Emily said

"You're welcome sweetheart" Jenna said and Katie suddenly started talking

"Emily may have better qualifications than me, but at least I have a social life, I go to party's, I'm popular and guys fight over me, you can't be good at everything!!" Katie said and Jenna stared at her shocked

" Well honey, I never meant to upset you" Jenna said and Rob stood up

"I'm sorry to leave this early, but I have to watch this basketball championship on the telly" Rob said standing up and then added "and then I have to pick up James from that McPherson kid house" Emily smiled and finished her plate.

"I'll go to my room too, nice dinner mom" Emily said and headed upstairs, she took her iPod and plugged her headphones on her ears, she rested her head on her pillow and close her eyes...she was thinking about what had happened downstairs, about what Katie had said about social life, popularity...

_It's funny how a person can change things so much in your life...I mean, two days ago, I'll be here, crying my arse off over what Katie said, but instead, I'm here, relaxed and...thinking, thinking happy things...this is weird._

_I mean...I know I only meet Naomi like...1 days ago, but it feels like a whole bunch of time and I don't know, because of her, I feel less alone, less lonely... I feel like I have someone to rely on, and I know this is kinda creepy, lean on that much on to someone that you just meet...but it feels right, it feels comfortable and I won't waste that...not in a million years._

Emily smiled and closed her eyes, she gave a sighed and grabbed her cell phone, she stared at it and started to scroll through her contacts, she paused on a name...one that she knew by heart now, and that she wanted to know better.

"Naomi" she murmured and couldn't help but smile widely, she felt weird.

_All right...now this is really weird, I mean, why I can't stop smiling whenever I think of her or remember her name? Actually, since I meet her, I haven't stopped smiling...maybe cos' I finally got myself a friend? That must be it. _

Emily stood up and started to search for some clothes, it was only 2 in the afternoon, but she didn't knew what else to do, when she found what she thought was the right outfit for the night, she sat on her bed and stared again at her cell phone, it was 15 to 3, and stared at the window, suddenly here cell phone started ringing, she took it and stared at the ID caller...she suddenly felt a little guilty as she saw who was calling...JJ, she took her headphones off her ears, sighed and answered.

"Hello Jay" she said smiling on to the phone

"Hello Emily, how you doing ?"

"Good Jay, thanks...you?"

"Good too, thanks for asking, I, actually, was calling because you told me you'll call me when you got home, but 181 minutes passed and you didn't, so I got a little worried, because there's a high chance of getting robbed at this time of the day, like a 25% and that increases to 46,5% if you are a girl, and if you are an attractive girl, you should add a 5,7% more of risk" JJ ended his rambling and Emily laughed.

"Sorry for not calling Jay, I totally forgot..." Emily said honest and couldn't help but feel more guilty when she heard the disappointed "OH" that JJ murmured, she let the guilt go, and spoke again

"Jay, I am sorry, I just, lost the track of time..." Emily said and waited for an answer who eventually came.

"It's ok Emily, that things usually happen, so...are you going to Effy's party tonight? Fred said it would be pretty cool, people from the Uni and all" JJ said a little excited, Emily couldn't help but laugh a little and answered

"Yes, I am going"

"Good, that's good, cos' we haven't got the chance to catch up properly and have a great night since...10 days" JJ said and Emily smiled

"Jay, we saw each other today!" Emily said laughing, JJ laughed nervously and added

"yes, we did see each other today ,but was a different context, that's what I was trying to say" JJ said and Emily smiled slightly

"well, tonight we'll got that chance, plus, I'm looking forward for you to meet someone" Emily said and couldn't help but smile wider as the thought of Naomi came in to her mind

"Yes, who?" JJ asked curious

"Just a new friend I've made, her name is Naomi, I don't know why I didn't talked to you about her at the park!" Emily said excited "She's really...interesting, you know?" Emily said smiling and JJ answered

"That's nice Emily, and yes, I wonder why you didn't talk about her at the park, oh, but I remember you did mention that you stayed at her house last night, and that you meet another boy, Cook was it?" JJ said and Emily nodded, immediately she felt kinda stupid, cos JJ couldn't see her nodding, she answered.

"Yes, Cook and Naomi, they are best friends, Effy and I went to Naomi's place with them last night, it was really cool, then Effy and Cook left, and I crushed at Naomi's we spoke until dawn and then slept a little, I meet her mom, who happens to be this hippie woman, that it's kind of obsessed with animal rights and feminism and all, she's really cool and entertaining woman!" Emily said a little too excited, she thought and added "sorry, didn't want to bore you" she said feeling a little self conscious

"Oh...Emily, you could never do that, you know I...I...love to talk to you and listen to you." JJ said nervous, Emily smiled and said.

"You're such a sweetheart" JJ laughed nervously on to the phone and then spoke

"Well...I'm glad that you are ok, I'll text you later to let you know at which time I'd arrive at Effy's house, ok?" said JJ

"All right, see you later, then"

"Bye Emily"

"Bye JJ" Said Emily and hung up the phone, she left it on her table night and threw herself on to her bed.

"What are you doing?" Katie asked as she got in to the room

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Emily asked a little confused staring at Katie.

"Being boring ?" Katie replied sarcastically, Emily rolled eyes and kept quite

"Tonight it's gonna be fucking awesome" Katie said changing the subject

"How come?" Emily said sitting on her bed, as Katie sat on hers

"Cos' there's going to be Uni people! Like...Tony's friends!" Katie said excited

"Effy's brother you mean?" Emily asked smiling

"Yup', Effy's brother and his friends from Bristol!" Katie said staring herself on to the mirror

"I don't really care about that..." Emily said and Katie looked at her

"Of course you don't, I mean, what's the chance of you getting any? You're too shy for that." Katie said

"It's not about that...for me tonight it's about hanging with friends, not fucking every thing that moves" Emily said a little pissed and Katie stared back a little shocked.

"Whatever Looser." Katie said and Emily smiled, she knew that whenever Katie said whatever was that she hadn't any words to argue back.

"So...what time shall we get there?" Emily said changing subject once again

"About 8..." Katie said

"Good...Think I'll take a nap..." Emily said getting comfortable on her bed

"Yeah, me too, we need all the possible energy cos' tonight it's going to be fucking epic" Katie said and both shut, falling into deep sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**All right! So...first of all, I felt kinda bad for writing last chapter cos' I know it was really...SHIT (even tho LoveGossipGirl thought differently...This chap goes for you so hope you like and I'm really loving your reviews xxxxx) so I decided, due to lack of reviews and cos I really felt bad, to write another chapter, so hopefully this one is better...even tho I'm drunk right now and wrote it in the same state, haha. **

**The second thing it's that I will not upload in like...long time, college things are starting...but I'll try if you guys ask me to...**

**That's all...hopefully you'll enjoy! (if you do, let me know!) **

3 hours and half later, Emily woke up cos' her cell phone was vibrating, she grabbed it and without opening her eyes answered

"Yes?" Emily said

"Ems!! It's Panda!!!!" Emily pulled her phone a little away from her ear

"Hello Panda, what's up?" Emily said smiling a little, she couldn't help but feel tenderness towards her friend

"I'm just calling cos' Effy said so, she wanted me to tell you that people are already arriving, you'll be freaked when you see Tony's friends!! There's one really cute, called Maxxie, but I think he's kinda gay, cos I saw him kissing other boy!!" Emily laughed and answered

"I think that you might be right Panda, there's not too many straight boys kissing other boys randomly over here" Emily said suppressing another fit of laughter

"Bonkers!! This is gonna be a crazy night Ems!!!" Pandora said excited

"Yeah, probably it's going to be"

"You'll come with J?" Panda asked and Emily frowned

"We'll meet there, I'm going with Katie...uhm, Panda?"

"Yes Ems?!" Panda said

"Have you heard anything about Cook or Naomi?" asked Emily trying to sound casual

"They'll be here, I've heard Eff talking to Cook a while ago, he was at Freddie's shed with Naomi drinking !!" Emily smiled as she felt her stomach flip a little as she heard Naomi's name, but then she analyzed what Panda had said...She's at Freddie's shed, she thought

"Cool, well Panda, see you in a bit, I'll go grab a shower and wake Katie, so we can go soon"

"Ok Ems!!! Bring some alcohol!!" Panda said and Emily laughed

"You don't drink Panda..."

"Oh, I do, since today I decided I love vodka!! Whizzer!" Emily laughed and answered

"All right...I'll buy you some vodka then!"

"You're so cool Ems! See you later alligator!" Panda said and hung up, Emily laughed and stood up, she stretched her body and headed to the bathroom, she took a short shower and then woke Katie up.

"Kate..." she said softly and placed a hand on her sisters arm

"Uhm...Emsie?" Katie said still sleeping

"Yeah Katie, it's me, wake up, we are leaving to Effy's in a bit, grab a shower and get ready!" Emily said stroking Katie's hair, who opened her eyes and smiled

"Ok..." Katie said sitting.

"I'll get ready in the mean time"

"All right Emsie!" Katie said tenderly and stood up of her bed...

Emily smiled, as she thought that in those moments, she remembered again why she loved Katie so much, they could get along so good when Katie wasn't being a bitch, she laughed to herself and applied some lotion on to her skin, then grabbed the outfit that she had previously choose, she got dressed and then applied a little make up on, she stared herself at the mirror and smiled as she thought she looked good.

"Oh!" Emily listened and she turned, Katie was back from the shower with a towel round her body

"What?" Emily asked feeling self conscious

"Nothing, I mean...you look really pretty Ems" Katie said sweetly and Emily smiled, she sat on the bed and started to put things on her purse while Katie dressed up, she grabbed her phone, some money and lip-gloss, she also remembered to put some perfume on, in about 30 minutes Katie spoke

"I'm done, do I look good?" She asked to her sister, who nodded and then spoke

"You look really good Katie!" Katie smiled and winked

"Thank you Emsie! So...shall we go now?" Katie asked applying the last touch of lip-gloss

"Yeah, it's time, by the way, haha, Panda called me" Emily said smiling and Katie turned

"Yeah? What did she said?" Katie asked graving her purse and heading towards the door, Emily grabbed her purse as well, and followed Katie

"She spoke about hot boys and...she wanted me to get her vodka, cos' today she decided that she loved vodka" Katie laughed and so did Emily

"All right, then let's get her some vodka" Katie said grabbing her sister's arm and linked it with hers.

"Mooom, daaaad! We're going to Effy's!" Katie yelled and they went out of their house, they walked to a store and bought 3 bottles of vodka and headed towards to Effy, when they arrived around 8 and half, they could listen music bumping loud in the house, Katie smiled excited and exclaimed

"Ems! This is going to be...AWESOME!!" she said squeezing Emily's arm and ringed the bell afterwards, a tall guy opened the door, he had blue eyes, and short dark hair, he stare at them and smirked as Emily thought "whoa! Effy much!"

"Hey...You must be Effy's friends" the boy said with the smirk on his face.

"Yeah..." Katie answered smiling

"C'mon in...she's at the kitchen...I'm Tony by the way." The guy said extending his hand to the girls, Emily took it first and smiled politely

"I'm Emily" Tony smiled to her and answered

"It's nice to meet you Emily" he said staring at Emily briefly and then turned his gaze to Katie

"And you are...?" Tony said

"Oh, I'm Katie" the older twin said and took the boys hand in hers, Tony smiled and answered

"It's really, but really nice to meet you Katie" he smirked and Katie's cheeks turned red

"Me too" she manage to compose herself and smiled

"Well, see you later, girls" Tony said and walked towards a group of people, where a guy with glasses and a black cap was hand in hand with a very thin girl who looked kind of high, by them was a fit blond who was handing another boy a drink, Emily and Katie walked towards the kitchen, were Effy, Panda, Thomas and JJ, were hanging

"Hey guys!" Emily greeted and all of them smiled, JJ approached and gave the girl a hug

"Hi Emily!" JJ said and Emily returned the embrace

"I must say Eff, your brother is F-I-T as hell!" Katie said grabbing a glass and serving herself some vodka

"Oh, so you meet him already" Effy said smirking

"Of course I did, he opened the door and fucking hell...he's...I can't find the word" Katie said drinking a little from her glass.

"I know what you mean Katie! I had this huge crush on Tony when I meet him, he was...a blinking dream" Panda said and Thomas looked at her quizzically

"Blinking dream huh?" Thomas said raising a brow and Pandora shut

"I was younger Thommo" Panda answered smiling, everyone laughed.

"So...Where's Freds?" asked Emily who was being hugged by JJ

"Oh, I just talked to him, he's with Naomi and Cook...on the shed, he said something about serious good spliff's that he and Cook bought" Effy said smiling

"Freddie really got along with Cook and Naomi" JJ said talking to Emily and added "When I spoke with him earlier he was already hanging out with Cook at the shed, which actually surprised me because he never let's anyone in" JJ said with a smile on his face and then spoke again "I'm glad he found himself a spliff partner" Emily smiled tenderly at the boy and kissed him on the cheek

"Of course you are, cos' you are just way too cute" Emily said smiling to the boy who look at her tender and said

"It's nice to hear that I can be quite cute"

"Yes, you can" Emily said kissing him again on the cheek, JJ smiled and said

"I like it when you do that" Emily smiled and leaned on to JJ's body who hugged her.

"Leeeeet's geeeet fuuuuuuuuuucking meeeeeeeeeeeeental!!" they all turned and saw a very high Cook walk in to the room with a bottle of scotch on his hand, behind him, Naomi and Freddie where laughing their arses off too, Naomi stared at the room and fixed her gaze on to JJ and Emily, she stop laughing for a second, but then Freddie grabbed her arm and said something to her, she started laughing hysterically again...Emily felt a little uncomfortable and let go of JJ's embrace, who frowned, Emily smiled at him and grabbed his hand

"Hi Cook" Effy said and approached to him to kiss him slightly on the lips, Cook smiled and said "Hello beautiful" Effy smiled and then added "Hello you two" Naomi smiled and Freddie did the same, they stare at each other and burst on to laughter again

"Jesus...you are so fucking high, aren't you?" Katie said and rolled eyes "I'm going to go, to meet the Uni boys, see you later" Katie said and walked off bottle of vodka in hand, Panda took Thomas hand in hers and they both followed Katie, Cook looked at Effy and said

"Want to go and dance babes?"

"All right..." Effy said and the two walked towards the living room, leaving Freddie, Naomi, JJ and Emily at the kitchen.

"Hey Naomi" Emily said and the blond stare back at her...she smiled slightly and said

"Hey"

"Naoms, this is JJ, Jay, this is Naomi" Emily said smiling and JJ offered his hand to the blond

"Hello Naomi, it's really pleasant to meet you" Naomi stare at the boys hand and felt a little sick, the hand he was offering was the one that held Emily's a couple of seconds ago, and now he was offering it to her, she pushed those thoughts away and stretched it.

"Hi, same" Naomi said and then turned to Freddie who stare at her and made a funny face, Naomi burst in to laughter again

"Stop that Freds!" Naomi said punching the guy on the arm "I'm gonna pee myself" Freddie laughed and then placed his hand on his pocket

"Guess what's on my pocket and then we can smoke it together?" Freddie said and Naomi laughed

"Jesus Christ! You tosser, it's obvious! Innit?! A fucking spliff!" Naomi said and Freddie jumped

"Youuuu won the magic price!!" the boy said pulling out the spliff, Naomi laughed harder and Freddie took her hand, they were walking towards the door to go to the back yard to smoke and then Freddie spoke

"You can come too!" Freddie said smiling, Emily took JJ's hand in hers and followed them...They all sat on the grass and Freddie light the spliff, he took a couple of drags and then passed it to Naomi

"Jesus, this is so fucking good." Naomi said laughing a bit and then passing the spliff to JJ "Want some?" JJ denied with his head

"I don't do drugs, they don't interact good with my medications, but thanks for the invitation" JJ said and smiled to Naomi, who couldn't help but smile back

"I would like some" Emily said talking to Naomi who stared at her in the eye, and passed it.

"Fuck..I feel so...high" Freddie said staring at Naomi who stared at him and said

"Of course you do. We've been smoking all the fucking day" Naomi said and laid herself on to the grass, Freddie did the same, Emily stare and felt herself feeling a little jealous about the connection that she was seeing between Naomi and Freddie, she didn't knew why Naomi was acting all weird at her, but she was sure that it didn't felt right, suddenly JJ stood up and said

"I'll go and grab something to drink, someone wants something?" JJ asked and Freddie spoke

"Nah Jay, I'm allright"

"Thanks, but I'm allright too" Naomi said and Emily spoke after

"I have the bottle of vodka with me so, I'm ok" JJ smiled and got in to the house, Emily moved and laid on the grass beside Naomi, Freddie started talking

"This is awesome, I haven't seen so many stars since...I don't know when" Freddie laughed and Naomi and Emily did the same

"It's weird to see the sky so...open" Naomi added and smiled, Emily smiled back and leaned her head on to Naomi's shoulder who smiled and gave her a kiss on the top of the head, Emily smiled wild and hold one of Naomi's hand in hers, the blond shivered a little at the contact and intertwined their fingers, as she stared caressing Emily's hand...

"Naoms?" Emily said softly, Naomi turned and looked her in the eye, they were so close that the blond could feel Emily's breath on her skin

"Yes?" Naomi responded

"Why were you acting so weird before?" Emily asked a little embarrassed and managed to hide her blush on to Naomi's shoulder who smiled trying to hide the real reason : Jealousy.

"I'm just high Em" the blond said and kissed Emily's forehead...Freddie smiled and said

"You two, make a beautiful couple" the guy said staring at sky, both girls giggled as they felt a blush covering their faces, they stared at the sky and Naomi spoke

"Can we just stay like this for a bit?" Emily smiled and said

"yes, we can...for a bit"

The three guys smiled and stared at the sky...it was the beginning of a very eventful night, the three of them thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**All right! New chapter...hope you guys like it! Thanks for the reviews on last chap! (: reviews mean a lot to me, so hopefully I'll get some for this new chap!**

**I don't think I'll be able to update soon, but I'll do my best if you guys want me to...hope you enjoy...xxxx! **

"You are fucking kidding" Naomi said laughing hard as Freddie re incorporate himself of being laid on to the grass

"No! I'm not...even tho it's kinda embarrassing" Freddie said running his hand trough his hair "Ems, tell her I'm telling the truth" Emily laughed and stare at Naomi who was still laughing

"Yeah Naomi, what Freddie said is true...Her sister is Karen Mcclair, the one that auditioned for the search of the next sexx bomb" Emily said sitting properly on to the grass.

"She was the one who singed... ass to ass with you ?" Naomi said and sat too

"The one and only" Freddie said rolling eyes, Naomi kept laughing and added

"I can't fucking wait to tell Cook! He will definitely laugh his ass off!!" Naomi said excited and Freddie rolled eyes again

"Right...Like I hadn't had enough with you laughing your ass off" Freddie said and Naomi smiled

"Don't be such a girl Freddie, I was laughing on a...friendly mood" Naomi said and punched him on the arm softly, the boy stared at her and he stood up, Emily and Naomi did the same, Freddie gave a sigh and then said

"You know what Naomi?" he stared at the blond with serious face and Naomi frowned

"Freddie, I was really joking" Naomi said a little preoccupied

"Fred, c'mon, you are over reacting a bit" Emily said and then Freddie spoke

"It's just...you'll have to pay for laughing so fucking much at me!" Freddie said and grabbed Naomi by the waist, he pulled her on to the air, gave a turn with her and then pulled her to the floor, Naomi laughed hysterically and Emily did the same, a couple of seconds later Freddie had was tickling her on the ribs

"Hahaha, jesus, stop it, pleeeaase" Naomi said laughing and Freddie kept going

"Just say you would never laugh at me that much, that's all" Freddie said and Naomi yelled

"All right! Never!!" Freddie stopped the tickling attack and laughed, Emily smiled and offered her hand to the blond who took it and stood up.

"Jesus Freds...I'm never going to laugh at you again" Naomi said to Freddie who smiled and then said

"You better not to, or you'll suffer the consequences!" He said smiling and then added "Maybe we should all go inside?"

"Yeah, definitely" Emily said and grabbed Naomi´s arm, linking it with hers, the 3 got in to the house and walked to the living room, where a bunch of people were dancing, and on to the other side, another bunch were sitting round a table playing some game with alcohol

"I need to take a wee, so...catch you guys later" Freddie said and run towards the bathroom, Emily and Naomi stared at each other and smiled, Naomi spoke

"So, what do you want us to do? Go and play or dancing?" Naomi asked and Emily stared at her in the eye.

"Game and then dancing?" Emily said with a smile

"You've got it" Naomi said and gave Emily a wink, they headed towards the group who was playing and sat on to the floor, people there greeted them and passed them some glasses so they could fill them with alcohol, Emily pulled the vodka out of her purse and served some on to the glasses , she was on it, when she felt a couple of fingers running through her hair, she stared at the owner of the fingers and smiled awkwardly as she didn't recognize the face

"Oh wow...your hair is...lovely" the girl said and Emily couldn't help but smile wide

"Thank you"

"Is it for real? I'm Cassie by the way" the girl said and Emily answered

"I'm Emily, and no, it's not...I dye it a couple of years ago" the red haired replied and Cassie nodded

"Wow...that's lovely" Emily smiled and then turned as she listened Naomi chatting with someone about some book, she frowned as she didn't recognized the girls face either, she was dark skinned and had dark hair... Emily stare at Cassie who was still looking at her

"Relax" Cassie said and Emily frowned, the long haired blond spoke again "Jal hasn't discovered the power of the pussy yet, so she's not flirting with you girlfriend" she said and smiled widely drinking some alcohol, Emily kept the frown on her face and then replied

"She's not my girlfriend" Emily said and Cassie stare at her

"Oh, then, let's party!" said Cassie and laughed, Emily couldn't help but smile back

"Sure, let's play" Emily said smiling and Cassie smiled back

"Ok...I think that the new girls should start" a blond guy said staring at Naomi and Emily who both nodded and replied.

"Sure, but what are we playing?" Naomi asked taking a little sip from her glass

"Truth or dare, we're just playing to get a little more drunk, you know?" the boy said sweetly and Naomi nodded.

"He's Maxxie" Cassie said to Emily and then added "He's really but really gay" Emily laughed a little remembering the conversation that Panda and her shared on the phone, she was sure, that Maxxie was the boy who Panda was referring

"What's your names girls?" Maxxie asked smiling and Emily spoke

"I'm Emily" Emily said smiling and Maxxie nodded

"and I am Naomi" the blond said and Maxxie answered

"I'm Maxxie, probably you already meet Cassie and Jal, this is my boyfriend Ben" Maxxie said and a blue eyed with brown haired guy shoved his hand to the girls "and this is Sid" Sid stare at them and suddenly spoke to Emily

"So...Had a good time with Tony?" Emily raised a brow as all eyes fixed on her

"Oh...Effy's brother?"

"Effy's brother?!" Sid laughed and added "She's funny! She was dancing with him a while ago" everyone stare again at Emily

"Oh...I think that maybe it was my sister Katie" Emily said a little embarrassed, Naomi smiled at her holding her hand and squeezing it

"Ohhh! Now I got it!" Sid said "twins!!" Sid said and then added "sorry for the confusion"

"It's ok" Emily said staring at Sid and then returning her gaze on to Naomi's and her hand, finger intertwined, she start playing with the blond fingers who smiled at her

"So...Naomi, Emily? Who wants to go first?"

"I'll do it" Naomi said smiling

"All right then, truth or dare?" Maxxie asked smiling

"Make it...truth" Naomi said smiling

"Have you ever fucked someone you didn't love?" Maxxie asked

"Uhmmmmm....yeh'" Naomi answered simply and then added "who actually haven't?" everyone laughed and then Maxxie said

"so, we guys believe her?" everyone nodded and Maxxie added "So, your safe, don't need to drink"

"Yay me!" Naomi said smiling

"It's the twin turn!" Sid said and Cassie looked at him and said

"Sid, her name is Emily, don't call her twin, don't be rude" Sid smiled at Cassie and then smiled at Emily

"Sorry Emily!" Sid said and Emily nodded

"are you in to threesomes?!" said a voice behind them, they all turned and saw a thin guy dressed as a rapper, Emily raised a brow and Cassie spoke to her

"He is Anwar...he's having some sort of identity crisis, that's why he dresses like that" Emily stared at Cassie and laughed, then spoke "No..I'm not in to threesomes" everyone laughed a bit while Anwar sat next to Maxxie

"That's too bad!" Anwar said and added "I saw a girl that looked like you before and I thought the three of us could have some fun babes" Anwar said raising his brows up and down, Emily frowned and answered

"Eugh! Incest much?!" Everyone laughed and Anwar replied

"Your lost!" and then added "Where's Tone?!"

"I think he was with...the other twin, dancing or something" Sid said drinking a bit of his bear, Cassie spoke

"I think we should all go and dance" she said standing up and spoke to Sid "Let's go?"

"I'll go later Cass" Sid said smiling, Cassie kissed him on the lips and then spoke to Emily

"You want to go?" Emily smiled and said yes, she stood up, grabbing Naomi by the hand

"Jal, let's go!" Cassie said heading towards the dance floor, the 4 girls stood on the dance floor and started moving along with the music

"I'm having fun Jal!" Cassie said to Jal who nodded and smile

"Me too Cass!" Jal said grabbing Cassie's hand and dancing with her, by them, Naomi and Emily were dancing really close, Naomi had one of her hands on to Emily's hips and Emily, whenever wanted to spoke to the blond placed a hand on to Naomi's neck

"Why don't we go outside?" Emily said with her hand on to Naomi's neck who closed her eyes at the contact and simply nodded to then add

"If you want to...I'll go with you" Emily smiled and placed a soft kiss on to Naomi's cheek who smiled slightly and follow the red haired outside, they sat on the grass again, Naomi lit up a cigarette

"I really enjoy your company Naoms" Emily said placing her head on to Naomi's shoulder

"Likewise Em" The blond said smiling "I really do...sometimes I wish we could...never mind" Naomi stopped herself and stared at her nails, Emily stared at the blond and said

"Come on! Tell me" Emily said staring in to the blond eyes who rolled eyes, took a deep breath and said

"Sometimes I wish I could spend the entire day with you, and talking to you and listening to you and just....be with you" Naomi said fast, Emily stared at the blond and smiled, she hugged the blond for a second and then answered

"I know what you mean...I've only known you for a couple of days, but I know I could get use to be with you a lot...well, I already got used to it" Emily said and felt her cheeks turning red, she sighed and added "you are...I don't know why, but sometimes I just...I can't stop thinking about you...?" Naomi stared at Emily and smiled slightly, she placed one of her hands on to Emily's face and slowly traced her lips, Emily closed her eyes, and without knowing why, she kiss one of Naomi's fingers, the blond smiled and leaned in a little, placing her forehead on to Emily's one, both with eyes closed...Naomi leaned in a little and spoke

"You smell good, I've been thinking about it all night, I don't know why I haven't said it before" Naomi laughed a little as she realized that they were so close that while she spoke, she brushed Emily's lips with hers, she added "I think that your smell could definitely be one of my favourites in the entire world" Naomi smiled and Emily did the same

"Really?" Emily said leaning in a little more, Naomi felt her stomach flip as Emily's lips brushed against hers as she spoke

"Yeah, really..." Naomi replied and was about to broke the distance when Emily's phone start vibrating

***So true...funny how it seems, always in time, but never in line for dreams* **both jumped and Emily grabbed her phone and answered

"Jay...I'm at the back yard with Naomi, don't worry, all right, I'll be there in a minute, ok, bye" Emily hung up and stared at Naomi "Was JJ...he wants to be with me..." Emily said softly feeling a little guilty, Naomi rolled eyes and answered

"All right then..." Emily stoop up and headed towards the door, she suddenly turned and said "Aren't you coming? Cos' the fact that Jay wants to be with me now, doesn't mean that I want to leave you" Emily said and smiled getting in to the house, Naomi stood up and stared at sky

"Jesus Christ...she's going to be the end for me..." Naomi smiled and followed Emily, she felt happy, she almost kissed the red haired...

"Fair enough for me..." she thought and closed the door behind her, Emily was waiting for her, they stared at each other and smiled as they walk together to find JJ.


End file.
